Reincarnation
by DemonTail300
Summary: Hiya dudes! This is the prequel to Dawn to Dusk! Find out what happened while Yusei and the others were away and how Rua meets everyone and finds out about his past! M for mature Warning-There will be yaoi and maybe yuri. Please enjoy!


**Hiya Dudes! For those curious about **_**Dawn to Dusk**_** it is going to be on hold until I can think of how to go about writing it. Until then, this is the prequel I was going to write after **_**Dawn to Dusk**_**, but I felt bad about the delay, so here's **_**Reincarnation**_**. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, but my ocs**

_" My names Leo" _

_" My friends...it seems that they don't need me anymore"_

_"Don't worry! We'll be your friends"_

_"Guys!"_

_"Has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful in moonlight"_

_" You'll soon be mine"_

_"...There's one thing I can do"_

_"__**LEOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
**_

Rua screamed as he jolted awake, sweat covering his body as he tried to catch his breathe. Taking several deep breathes, Rua wondered why no one had ran to check on him after sounding like he was being murdered. 'oh' remembered Rua 'They all left for that meeting'.

-Flashback-

_"America" said Crow in shock_

_Mina nodded her head."Yes, his name is Henry Booker and he wants the Signers to come to America. He says he found new information about the Crimson Dragon" she said and pulled out six tickets and looked sadly at the group "He only wants the Signers and I to come though"_

_Rua wasn't that surprised about it. Sure, it hurt that he wouldn't be able to come, but he had gotten use to the fact that where the Signers were concerned, he wasn't welcomed._

_Ruka shook her head. "If Rua isn't going, then I'm staying here" she said_

_"So will Akiza and I" said Yusei. Akiza nodded her agreement. _

_The two had moved in with the twins to keep a better eye on them. Their parents had been thrilled with the idea, as they were hardly home and were glad someone could watch out for the twins._

_Rua was surprised by their offer._

_Why? Because for the last seven months, they had been ignoring him, treating him like he never existed. _

_It had hurt Rua deeply that his once friends and sister had forgotten about him. He had fallen into a bad depression because of it, but Testsuo, an old man who owned an odds and end shop, had spotted him one day and after hearing his story had given Rua a job at the shop. Rua had been grateful to him and slowly made his way out of his depression. He was still upset that he had been forgotten so easily, but now he had someone who understood him and gave him somewhere to go to get away from everything._

_However, he knew the others needed to go, so he put on his mask and smiled at them._

_"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine" he said_

_"But Rua" Ruka started, but Rua cut her off._

_"Ruka, he needs __**all**__ the Signers to be there. And it could be something important" he said_

_Ruka, Yusei, and Akiza knew he was right, so they agreed to go._

_It hurt that it had taken so little to get them to go, but he pushed his feelings back for later._

_-two days later-_

_"Have fun on your trip" said Rua as he waved them off. _

_He along with the rest of their friends had come to see them off. They all smiled and waved back to the group, before getting onto their plane. After the plane left, everyone went to do their own things, leaving Rua to himself once again. He was prepared for this, so he had brought his Duel Board with him. He eventually made it to Testsuo's shop and when he entered, Testsuo didn't bother to ask what had happened and just pulled him into a hug. Rua cried for a few moments, but soon calmed under Testsuo's touch and after a moment, they went to work. He was soon laughing at a story Testsuo was telling him, forgetting his pain for just a little while._

-End Flashback-

Rua glanced over at his alarm clock and saw it was about half past five am.

"Might as well get up, it's not like I'm getting any more sleep" muttered Rua to himself and got out of bed.

As he got ready for the day, he thought about the weird dream he had been having for the last few weeks. He only got quick flashes where he saw a place or person or heard someone saying something. While it confused him, everything all felt strangely familiar to him for some reason he couldn't explain. Rua had even asked Testsuo about them, but he would just say he didn't understand them either and change the subject.

Rua headed for the door after he was dressed, stopping by the kitchen to grab an apple, before getting out of the apartment and going towards Testsuo's shop, leaving his duel Broad behind in favor of walking.

Rua smiled, one of his true ones, when he saw Testsuo standing outside his shop sweeping. Testsuo was about a head taller then he was and was quite sturdy for a man in his eighties. He had shoulder length grey hair he tied back into a small ponytail and warm honey brown eyes that sat behind a pair of glasses.

"Morning Testsuo" called Rua

Testsuo looked up from his chore and smiled once he saw Rua.

"Morning Rua-kun" said Testsuo

"What do you need me to do" asked Rua

Testsuo tilted his head for a few minutes, before smiling brightly.

"How about reorganizing some of the shelves for me" he said

Rua nodded and went inside to start his job

The sun was beginning to set by the time Testsuo decided to call it a day.

"That's enough for today Rua-kun" called Testsuo as he flipped the sign on the door over

"Alright, just let me finish putting away these boxes" said Rua

"Okay" said Testsuo as he went back behind the counter

They worked in silence for a few moments, before it was broken by Rua

"I had another one of those dreams again" he said

Testsuo wasn't surprised by the subject as Rua had told him a few days after they had started two-and-a-half months ago.

Testsuo would always tell him that he didn't understand what Rua's dreams meant and not to worry about them.

But the truth was Testsuo had a very good idea what Rua's dream meant, he just didn't want to worry Rua.

He turned to look at the calender, showing there would be a full moon tonight. Which for this particular night meant only one thing...

It was time.

Testsuo sighed and thought about the best way to tell Rua about his dreams.

"Hey Rua-kun, how about you go grab us some dinner" asked Testsuo

"Sure Testsuo" said Rua as he finished putting up a box and walked over to him

"The usual right" asked Rua

"Yep and you better hurry before Tsuki closes shop for the night" said Testsuo as he handed Rua money for the food

"Roger" said Rua as he gave a salut, before heading out the door

'I'll tell him when he gets back' thought Testsuo ' about his destiny'

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"Man, this smells so good" drooled Rua as he walked back to Testsuo's shop

'Tsuki even added a few extra egg rolls for free' thought Rua, laughing because it was common knowledge to Tsuki that he and Testsuo always fought of the egg rolls.

Rua smiled as he came from around the corner, expecting to see Testsuo there waiting for him as he always did when Rua went out for food

He froze when he saw the shop, letting the food fall from his hands, he didn't care though.

The shop windows were broken and from what he could see everything was trashed, but what worried him the most was what was on the door that had been left open.

Blood.

Rua broke out of whatever had caused his body to freeze and Ran for the shop

"TESTSUO"

**So, how was it? Sorry that's it's short and written differently then I normal write it, but I'm trying something out. Thank you and Please Review! Till next dudes!**


End file.
